This disclosure relates to systems, methods, and devices that allow the ballistics of a projectile to cut a chain composed of multiple interconnected metal links.
There are situations in which one might be carrying a firearm and need to cut a metal chain. For example, the military or police might need to enter a facility that has been secured with a chain and lock. In these cases, it is advantageous if one can cut the chain without needing to bring along bolt cutters. Bolt cutters can be heavy and bulky, especially if a long lever arm is needed to cut a chain having links with a large cross sectional area.
A projectile, such as a bullet exiting the barrel of a firearm, has both kinetic energy (½ the mass multiplied by the square of velocity) and momentum (mass multiplied by velocity). This kinetic energy and/or momentum could be used to melt and deform a link in a metal chain. To cut the largest possible chain with the smallest possible projectile, both the location of impact on a link in the chain and the angle of incidence at this location must be controlled accurately and consistently. This is especially the case if the chain has links with a larger cross-sectional area than the cross-sectional area of the projectile being used to cut the chain. The system and method used to ballistically cut the chain should also be as small and light as possible, as well as being adaptable to attachment to as many different types of devices as possible. The system and method should interfere as little as possible with normal usage of the device, such as a firearm, prior to or after the use of the device to cut the chain.